Physical or physiological states or alterations of the human organism very frequently determine conditions which must be counteracted using various remedies. For example, in the case of a simple cold, balsamic inhalations are used (in the form of nasal sprays, vapours, aerosols and the like) in order to free the airways of the nose; creams and ointments are used to counteract reddening of the lower part of the nose and the upper lip (due mainly to the rubbing of the handkerchief used to blow the nose); and cold water or ice packs are used to alleviate the sensation of heat.
Another example, in the case of ocular or periocular traumas or in the period immediately following eye surgery, the affected area is cooled with ice or water to prevent or reduce localized swelling (by developing a localized cryogenic action); active substances with anti-bacterial, anti-edema, decongestant and analgesic effect are applied to the affected area (to develop a therapeutic action); and the eye is covered with a pad, to impart an occlusive effect to the eye and to retain on the eye the soothing, balsamic, aromatic and anti-bacterial vapours which have evolved from substances applied to the ocular region before the pad was rested onto it.
In these and in a large number of other cases it is therefore necessary to carry out a succession of separate operations which not only require time and attention but can often be carried out incorrectly.